¿Cómo le llamas a esto?
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta-Wanda no estaba segura de ser su novia, porque él le tomaba la mano y le besaba el cuello; pero nunca en la boca. UA.TH. Wanda/Jared. Regalo para Kokoro Black.


**Disclaimer**: Meyer, Meyer… Ya lo saben.

**Summary:** _Viñeta_-Wanda no estaba segura de ser su novia, porque él le tomaba la mano y le besaba el cuello; pero cuando iba a besarla en la boca, algo pasaba. Tal vez por el miedo de Wanda a explicárselo a Mel. Empezó como un juego, pero a Wanda no le parecía que esas mariposas estuviesen jugando. UA. TH. Wanda/Jared.

Ok, esto está basado en un sueño que tuve con _mi mejor amigo_; raro lo sé. Pero pensé que Jared y Wanda se parecían a este sueño.

Regalo de Navidad para Kokoro Black. Gracias por todo, amiga. Feliz navidad.

* * *

**¿Cómo le llamas a esto?**

Jared la toma de la mano y se la suelta delicadamente al darse cuenta de que se la estaba tomando y de que una corriente eléctrica se había producido entre ellos. La saluda con beso en la mejilla y repara en que Melanie y Sunny están ahí, a ellas las saluda en la comisura de los labios mientras Wanda se corroe por dentro, ¿por qué a ella no? Mira a Mel y se siente mal, porque sabe que a su amiga ese beso cercano a los labios la ha dejado embobada, porque sabe que Mel siente ahí el cosquilleo que Wanda siente en la mano.

Wanda sale de la habitación y sin querer, tropieza con el fortachón.

-Lo siento –masculla sin mirarlo a los ojos. Él pasa su mano por el brazo de ella haciendo círculos de calor y electricidad.

Wanda traga en seco y trata de disimular. Jared se acerca y a un centímetro de sus labios, cuando sus alientos se mezclan y relamen el del otro, Wanda se aparta sintiéndose culpable por Mel.

Al siguiente día Wanda y Jared se encuentran y sus miradas se mantienen por un minuto que les parece demasiado corto, caminan hasta encontrarse con el otro y Jared toma la pequeña mano de Wanda. La acaricia y evalúa su reacción. Es aprobatoria.

Y Wanda no sabe si es su novia, su amante o su _vamosapasarelrato. _Está confundida, porque no está segura de que él haya terminado con su novia y porque _sabe _el secreto de Mel, sabe que ella se derrite por él. Suelta un largo suspiro y se muerde los labios, Jared se acerca y se funde en ellos, un fino roce y luego el jugueteo de sus lenguas –ansiosas, escurridizas, engañosas, peligrosas –sus manos se tocan uno al otro, sin mover la posición de la ropa –temerosos, intranquilos, prohibidos –. Se aferran al cabello del otro, sintiendo la corta cabellera de él, jugando con los rizos dorados de ella y abren los ojos y ninguno encuentra algo agradable por más que quisieran.

Mel los observa desde lejos y corre rompiéndose en llanto que ninguno de los dos parece soportar, porque ponen cara de angustia. Y no saben si se besaron por despecho, adrenalina o lujuria. Sólo saben que les gustó y que antes de correr tras Mel vuelven a unir sus labios e invitan a pasar a la lengua del otro, se separan sólo un poco para respirar y Wanda muerde el labio inferior de Jared, mientras él le muerde el superior.

Gimen, jadean y sienten hormigueos en el vientre y cosquilleos en los labios. De pronto, el beso se vuelve demasiado y a Wanda le palpitan más cosas que su corazón y a Jared se le pronuncian partes ocultas bajo su pantalón. Y mueven la tela de la ropa –de arriba abajo, sin llegarla a quitar –y los gemidos se convierten en gruñidos.

Se pasea ella por el cuello de él y viaja a su oreja y la muerde también. Él hace lo mismo y se excita al escucharla reprimirse y ver su pie moverse inquieto –pidiendo más, tratando de calmar las ansias de él –.

Y se separan –no sin antes gruñir y jadear en el oído del otro; no sin antes subir demasiado la camisa y dejar un rastro de calor en el bajo vientre del otro –pero no son nada en realidad, sólo dos amigos con la temperatura elevada. Y se separan dispuestos a tomar la ducha fría –llámese agua o llámese Mel –porque la merecen. Y se separan dejando atrás los besos y caricias, porque no son más que dos amigos que olvidaron que se saludaban con beso en la mejilla.

_Fin_

* * *

Espero que hayan pasado una feliz Navidad ^^

Y espero que me dejen comentarios, porque cada uno vale una sonrisa

RobinWolfe


End file.
